candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 902
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 52 | previous = 901 | prevtype = Order | next = 903 | nexttype = Ingredient }} For the mobile players, see this level here. is the twelfth level in Crumbly Coast and the 395th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 52 double jelly squares and score at least 220,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Due to the layout of the board, it is difficult to reach all of the jellies. *35 moves may not be sufficient to create the necessary amount of special candies. Moreover, there may be too few moves left to create special candies for the purpose of boosting the score after the isolated jellies are cleared. *The jellies are worth 104,000 points. Hence, an additional 116,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *This level requires you to concentrate on the score as well as the task. In order to achieve a passing score, you will normally need to detonate several colour bombs - at least two or three. The sooner you get the first colour bomb, the better. *Colour bomb combined with wrapped candy is an ideal combination. Be prepared to detonate your first colour bomb quickly against a regular candy of a high density colour and hope this starts a trickle effect that allows you to create more colour bombs. *In order to increase the number the moves dedicated to creating colour bombs, clear the marmalade in as few moves as possible. *The Wrapped candy + Striped candy combo is also very useful for not only getting points, but also clearing the jelly squares. *If you have trouble creating special candies, go for huge point cascades. This is done by making matches on the bottom which should hopefully clear the jellies on the top and sustain the multiplier effect. Even a 3x multiplier effect can cause a good point boost per single jelly cleared. *By focusing on the above approach, you will tend to make (or get close to) a qualifying score with several moves to go quite regularly. Hope that the chaos you have already caused on the board gets you close to eliminating the jellies and then get to work on the jellies. *It is much easier to solve the jelly problem after solving the points problem than it is to rack up extra points once you are at/close to removing all the jellies. That probably means holding back on some of the stripes for a few moves while you try to create some other specials. *Be prepared to try this level many times. With good planning, you make your own luck on this board. You need that luck combined with the planning to pass this level. It is very hard, but certainly achievable. Trivia *This level has an icon bug. Icon bug is the first version of this level. *The structure of the board looks like level 6. However, there are 2 columns at the left and at the right are added and the 2nd row at the middle of the board is removed. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #52 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 104,000 points Walkthrough Gallery Level 902 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Crumbly Coast levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Redesigned levels Category:Medium levels